gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Sparrow
|related = Sparrow |roadspawn = Parked (GTA VC and GTA SA) No (GTA VCS) |carcols = }} ---- }} |modelname = seaspar |handlingname = SEASPAR |textlabelname = SEASPAR }} The Sea Sparrow (also known as the Seasparrow) is a helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, ''and to be featured in Grand Theft Auto Online'' as part of the continuation of the SA Super Sport Series update. Design 3D Universe The Sea Sparrow is an improved version of the Sparrow and is based on the . It features pontoons attached to the landing skids and a .50 caliber machine gun mounted below its fuselage. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBC Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe In all of its appearances, the Sea Sparrow has the same performance as the Sparrow, but has now the ability (just like the Leviathan) to land on the water. This is then a good choice to collect oysters in GTA San Andreas. On the water, it will be steady and can be accessed easily. The Sea Sparrow has good handling and has quick maneuvering, just as its basic counterpart. The Sea Sparrow also has a .50 caliber machine gun, which is very similar to the Hunter's. Just like the Hunter, it is capable to automatically lock on and shoot at targets in a ~45 degrees radius. The gun can lock on pedestrians, as well as vehicles, and due to the gun's high firepower, it can make short work of groups of enemies and vehicles. While on water the sea sparrow's rotors can spin to full speed instantly. 3D Universe Overview Sea Sparrow= |-| Machine Gun= ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBC Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Phnom Penh '86 - Seen being flown by an NPC beside a Sparrow, but not obtainable by the player. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spawns on the back of the Vercetti Estate after collecting 80 hidden packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *At the southeast end of Sherman Dam, opposite the dam's quay. *North of Verdant Meadows, beside a shack and a dock *On the helipad in Bayside Marina (sometimes a Maverick will spawn instead). *At the Western Los Santos Police Department or Las Venturas Police Department occasionally. Entering without a police vehicle will lead to three-star impound. Must be pushed by the player using a car or otherwise before taking off or else the blades bump in the nearby pillar and will not move. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Used in the mission The Colonel's Coke for shooting Gonzalez's rival gunmen, it cannot be obtained by failing or passing the mission. *Used/seen during the side-mission, Land Sea and Air Ace, it can then be obtained by either completing the mission or exiting the vehicle to fail the mission. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In GTA Vice City, if the player parks the Sea Sparrow inside the Pay 'n' Spray, it will emerge with wheels within the pontoons. The only repair garage big enough to accommodate a Sea Sparrow is the spray'n'go at Sunshine Autos, therefore it is unclear as to whether this glitch also features in Vice City Stories. *In GTA Vice City, the Sea Sparrow's machine gun sounds like an M-60 while in GTA Vice City Stories, it sounds like a Micro-SMG or a Minigun. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *In GTA Vice City Stories, if a player lands the Sea Sparrow on the land and exit the vehicle, the helicopter will not be steady, unlike in GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City. See Also *Sparrow - Base version of the helicopter. *Buzzard Attack Chopper - Another light attack helicopter from The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. *Hunter - Another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Annihilator - Another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Valkyrie - Another light attack Helicopter from Grand Theft Auto Online that is part of the Heists Update. *Savage - Another attack helicopter from Grand Theft Auto Online that is part of the Heists Update. *Little Willie - An armed Gyrocopter from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Navigation }} de:Sparrow es:Sea Sparrow pl:Sea Sparrow Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Amphibious Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: SA Super Sport Series